


Five Years On

by mariothellama



Series: The journey [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Erik's parents even turn up now!, Family, Foals, M/M, Marco did build Erik a swimming pool, Marco has to break the news to his father about what he has done, Marco's reflections on their relationship, Married Life, Romance, They live happily ever after with children foals puppies, True Love, What happened after 'the wedding', happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: The sequel to 'Wir halten fest und treu zusammen'. The title and the tags say it all!





	Five Years On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wir halten fest und treu zusammen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619274) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dear GoForGoals, Blue_Night, eafay70 and pinkquill22
> 
> Their journey finally comes to an end. This chapter of their story is unashamedly about love and family, with hopefully a little bit of humour thrown in there for good measure. The original fic was written to be the wonderful GoForGoals birthday gift and the only thing that mattered to me was that they liked it! But I am so happy that some of my very favourite readers liked Erik and Marco's journey too, so this final chapter is a gift to all four of you, with grateful thanks.

Marco stood transfixed, watching Erik climb out of the pool he had had installed for him in their villa as a bonding gift. This was a sight he would never tire of, that he had loved since the very first time he had witnessed it - Erik’s long, elegant limbs rising up out of the water, the lovely lines of his body ever so enticingly elongated as he smoothed back his hair, droplets of water clinging like crystals to his shimmering body.

But the glorious sight of the man he loved with all his heart wasn’t the only reason for the smile on Marco’s face this time, nor did he have much time to properly appreciate the sight of his beautiful lover, as two very wet small boys cannoned into him, wrapping their arms tight round his legs as they squealed, ‘Daddy, daddy, can we go and see the new foal? Pleeeeeeeeeease.’

Marco reached down to tousle the dark heads of his beloved sons, ‘Of course, just get dried and dressed first. We don’t want you to catch cold do we?’ The twins’ nurse smiled fondly at her much-loved charges as she bustled them away into their bedroom.

And the look of love and happiness on Erik’s face was the loveliest thing about him as Marco swept the most beautiful man walking this earth into his arms, using this precious moment of alone time to hold him close and safe, stroking over the strong muscles of his back and shoulder, down the delicious curve of his spine, before pulling him close to enjoy the familiar feeling of Erik’s warm weight in his arms.

They stood like that for a moment before Erik drew back, the tip of his tongue just visible in that way that Marco always found so endearing, obviously wanting to say something.

‘What is it, Erik?' Marco encouraged him.

‘Well, it’s just that … well since Shadow and Moonlight have just had another foal, they won’t be wanting to go on any journeys for a while. So maybe this would be a good time to adopt another child. A girl maybe. And a baby. I think that would be easier for the boys. And … well … I … I am longing to be able to hold a baby in my arms,’ confessed Erik.

‘Nothing would make me happier,’ Marco couldn’t help smiling as he spoke, ‘so why don’t you go and get dressed and then maybe we can ask the boys how they would feel about having a baby sister when we take them to the stables?’

Erik laughed. ‘They’ll probably say that they would prefer a puppy!’

He went off to get dressed, leaving Marco sunk deep in happy contemplation.

The last five years had been amazing, more than Marco could ever have hoped or dreamed for. He hadn’t consciously known that he was looking for his true love when he set out on that momentous journey, but he had found him and brought him home as his Heartsbondsman. The bizarre thing was that he and Erik had lived in the same city for years, had even met one another, but they had had to go on a journey to the far side of the kingdom to find one another.

Of course Marco had been intrigued by the young man he had seen at Master Jürgen’s side, by the man reputed to be the finest courtesan in the kingdom. But, while he had no problems with Erik’s chosen profession, one which he clearly carried out skillfully and honourably, Marco could never have brought himself to be with Erik in that way. He would only ever have wanted Erik to share his bed freely and out of love.

And anyway, how could a man like Erik, beautiful and exotic, dressed in the finest silks Marco’s father could provide, ever be interested in someone like Marco, a plain, simple bounty hunter. That had been the one and only time in his life that Marco had regretted his curious choice of profession. As a merchant trading in precious goods he could have had the chance to get to know Erik, maybe even court properly him after his years of service were up. But then he had seen him in a wayside inn in a remote mountain town and seized his opportunity.

It had been some time after their bonding ceremony that Erik had told him the story of the dream that had led him to feel the capital, the vision that had led him to Marco. He had waited, not wanting Marco to think that his deep and profound love for him was only a romantic dream, an illusion.

But Marco had only stroked Erik’s hair ever so tenderly, as he told him about how he wanted to get to know Erik better from the first time he had set eyes on him but feared that would never come to pass. And then he had thanked Erik for making their dream come true. For it wasn’t the dream that had brought them together, but Erik’s bravery and courage, his faith in true love, his determination to live his dream. And then they had kissed in wonder and gratitude, amazed at having found each other.

Marco smiled as he remembered the first day that he had brought Erik back to his home, carrying him triumphantly through the streets of the capital from Master Jürgen’s Hall, their lives and hearts bonded for life. Of course the news of Marco’s return and his bonding had spread like wildfire and it was only when Marco reached his front door that he realised that he might not have planned this very well. All of his household staff were lined up ready to great their master’s new life companion, the very naked life companion being carried in Marco’s arms, his modesty preserved only by a few folds of Marco’s cloak.

But yet again it had been Erik’s intelligence and graceful spirit that had saved Marco’s blushes. He had asked Marco to halt and spoken to his household, thanking them for their kind welcome, telling them that he was looking forward to getting to know them and to celebrating with them in the days to come, but right now he wanted to be alone with his new Heartsbondsman. And his entire household had applauded and cheered. Erik had already won their hearts and their loyalty, just like he had conquered Marco’s.

Marco did blush at the memory of that night, a night in which neither of them had slept until dawn, a night in which there had been no trace of the shy, unsure Erik of the previous evening, a night in which Erik gave himself to Marco passionately and without holding anything back. And then they had slept, satiated and exhausted, for a few precious hours in one another’s arms.

But of course there was something else Marco had somehow managed to overlook in all of the excitement – his father! They were woken by Marco’s household steward, telling them that breakfast was ready and that a message had come from Marco’s father. His father understood that the happy couple wanted to spend their first night together in privacy, but requested their presence at 11 o’clock sharp. The message was phrased as a request, but was clearly a command and Marco swallowed nervously at the thought of introducing Erik to his father and explaining exactly what he had done.

He had walked into his family home, looking more confident than he felt, holding tightly onto Erik’s hand, ready to defend the man he loved with all his heart. But then Marco had just looked on astonished and confused as his father completely ignored him and rushed forward to hug Erik, welcoming him into the family.

The scene that had unfolded had left Marco gasping for air like a fish out of water in complete shock, needing to be brought a chair to sit down on as his legs could no longer support him, while Erik just beamed with happiness as if this was all completely normal.

His father had expressed his shock at Marco having managed to persuade someone as handsome, cultured and intelligent as Erik to love him, before hugging his son tightly and wishing them well. And Marco would never forget his father’s words: _You have chosen your own path in life, my son, and I have always respected that. And you have chosen your life companion in exactly the same unique and individual way I would have expected of you. But you are my son, and I love you, and I have only ever had one wish for you since the day you were born, since the day I first held you in my arms. I want you to be happy. And I hope, trust and pray that you and Erik will be happy together, as happy as I have been with your mother._

The next two years had been perfect. Marco had continued to work, but not so frequently, and Erik usually travelled with him, not only were Erik and Marco inseparable, but so were Moonlight and Shadow. Now that their son had found his life companion, Erik’s parents allowed Marco to buy them a small house in the capital city and they spent the winters in the capital, returning to their beloved town on the edge of the great forest every summer. And as their family grew, Erik and Marco often spent long, lazy summer weeks in the countryside with Erik’s parents.

Their family had come about almost by accident, well not so much by accident. Marco’s father had invited them to lunch one day, being unusually insistent about the invitation. After lunch, he had told them the story of one of his trade caravans that had recently returned to the city, bringing with it something unusual in addition to its cargo of silks and amber.

Two small boys, clearly twins around two years of age, had been found by the roadside, either orphaned or abandoned. The caravan guards had searched for signs of life nearby or a village that the boys could have been taken from, but found nothing. And so, since to leave them there would be to condemn them to certain death, they had taken the boys with them to the capital.

‘They are still here,’ Marco’s father said innocently, ‘Marco’s old nurse is taking care of them. She seems very fond of them. I suppose that they will have to go to an orphanage. Would you like to see them first?’

His former nurse brought the boys in, setting them down on a rug to play. Erik got down on the floor with the boys straightaway, coming down to their level but not invading their space, giving them time to get used to him. It reminded Marco of the first time Erik had met Shadow, gently approaching the stallion, not confronting him, letting the horse get to know him on his own terms.

Marco shot an accusing glance at his father, but one look at Erik’s face melted his heart. Not to mention the fact that Marco’s heart was beginning to melt with sudden, sharp love for the boys as well.

‘Please, Marco. Can we?’ pleaded Erik. ‘It seems perfect. Like it was meant to be. The boys must have been born around the same time that we met. I feel terrible for their parents, for their families. And maybe we can find them one day? But we can love the boys, give them a good home.’

Marco knew when he was defeated and the truth was that he wanted this too, sitting down beside Erik to watch their sons playing happily. He smiled wryly at his former nurse, ‘I suppose this means that you are coming too!’

And they had been happy. It had taken time for the boys to trust them, to be happy in their new home. Erik and Marco had never been able to find out where they came from, even they had not yet given up hope. The boys had grown up tall and strong for their age, lively and talkative. And it was not long after that that Moonlight and Shadow had their first foal. And now their second had just been born.

Marco’s reverie was ended by the sight of Erik coming back, their sons holding on tightly to his hands, excited about meeting the newest member of their family for the first time.

It was quiet and still in the stable, even the two small boys instinctively hushed their voices in response to the loveliness of the sight that greeted them. Moonlight was lying down with her foal curled up next to her, while Shadow looked on, their firstborn close by his side, guarding his family like the proud father he was. And as they stood there, the little foal struggled to his feet, all long, wobbly legs, encouraged and supported by his father.

The boys’ eyes were huge with wonder as they watched. Marco crouched down to ask them the all important question. ‘Would you like it if we added another baby human to our family as well? A little sister for you.’

And he had to laugh at their response, which was just as Erik had predicted. ‘Yes, that would be nice,’ said one of the boys, ‘but can we have a puppy as well?’ Erik’s eyes were dancing with amusement and he was sure that Shadow was laughing too.

‘I think we could manage that. We have enough love to go around,’ was Marco’s answer as he hugged his precious family close, his beloved Erik, his two perfect sons, closely watched by Shadow, Moonlight and their foals.


End file.
